This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head and a method of making the golf club head.
It is often desirable to incorporate heel and toe weighting into a golf club head to increase the moment of inertia of the club head. This increased moment of inertia tends to decrease club head twisting in the event the golfer strikes the golf ball off-center. In an effort to increase the moment of inertia, prior art club heads generally utilize a low-density material (such as aluminum) for a club head body in conjunction with a higher density material for heel and toe weights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,350, for example, discloses a golf club putter having a high polar moment of inertia provided by forming the club head body of aluminum. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,385 discloses metallic (e.g., copper) heel and toe weights used in conjunction with a lower-density (e.g., aluminum) club head.